


Once Again

by yonieminnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: There are almost 10 million people live in Seoul. With all these people, how would you able to tell who is the one for you? What if you took no notice of him when he passed? You might have been busy tying your shoelaces when he walked by. He might have stood beside you when you checked the traffic light. You might have seen him in front of you if the taxi didn't block your way. Among everyone here, some have been lucky to find the one. Some are still searching, others have given up. But the worst of them all is that you already found him... but i'd let it pass.





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I already posted this fic from my other account, @tyytrack. I deleted this work from that account and transferred it here and in AFF.
> 
> This fic is inspired from a Philippine movie entitled: My Amnesia Girl and my Jongkey fic, Almighty Memories.  
> Please forgive my shitty writing skills. I'm not that good.

 

 

 

 

" ** _Taeyong hyung! Where the hell are you?_** " Jaehyun, Taeyong's youngest friend screamed on the phone. He looked back at the guests and they are already lined up to walk on the aisle. "The wedding is about to start! Hurry up!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll be there in a few minutes! I'm still stucked in this stupid traffic!" He ran towards his office and grabbed his coat and his bag.

" ** _Just hurry up, hyung! So we can start now!_ "**

"I will!" He ended the call and rode his car to drive at the church. As the best man, he should be there... fast.

 

 

The music started to play after a few minutes and Taeyong finally arrived. He can't miss his best friend's wedding anyway. He tapped Johnny's shoulder and the other looked at him with a nervous but happy smile. "Finally, you're here!"

"You looked handsome." He said.

"Thanks." Johnny winked and looked at his future husband and became emotional.

 

 

 

"Kiss! Kiss!" Taeyong watched his best friend, Johnny kissing his husband, Ten in front of the audience. His other friends cooed at the sweetness while Taeil and Hansol felt bitter about being single. Jaehyun and Doyoung are being lovey dovey in front of the three bachelors. Taeil let out a scowl and the two of them teased him.

"You're just jealous cause you don't want to get married!" Doyoung spat back earning a giggle from his husband, Jaehyun.

"Well, you stole Jaehyun from us, dimwit! We thought he's the one who's going to get married last cause he's too young but then the tables turned and he's the first one to get married!" Hansol fights back.

"It's not my fault that I'm too gorgeous that I stole him from you!" Doyoung poked his tongue out on the elders.

"You're not gorgeous. You just seduced him with potions!" Taeyong finally spoke. Everyone on the table laughed at his come back that made Doyoung looked at his husband for help. "Your friends are bullying me!"

"I thought you're used to it!" Doyoung gave him a deadly glare.

 

 

 

"Guys! It's time!" The three bachelors turned their heads at the same time. They saw an average girl with blue ribbon on her hair.

"How's that?" Hansol asked.

"One." Taeyong answered.

Then they all looked at the other girl in black who looks so classy with a diamond ring on her fingers.

"Too rich for our boy." Taeil commented and Taeyong agreed. "Two."

"How about that one? Don't tell me she didn't passed your standards?" Hansol pointed at the girl who's very sexy on her white dress and high heeled shoes. Taeyong shook his head and turned to his side to look at Hansol. "Three."

"God, you are so picky Taeyong!" Doyoung slumped his elbow on the table while Jaehyun is playing with his hair.

"He's still into guys, Dons."

"Yeah.. maybe he just couldn't forget the teacher who's very kind and loves kids." Taeyong remembered that he had dated a teacher from an elementary school. Taeil introduced him to her but they didn't worked out after a week. "Nah.. that girl just want to baby him always." Hansol said and Taeyong nodded in agreement.

"How about that flight attendant boy? He gave you the night of your life, dude!" Hansol elbowed the younger but Taeyong shook his head and let Taeil answer it for him. "Nah.. after that night, he hadn't seen him anymore."

"Well.. before that..he had dated someone anyway.. the photographer one." Jaehyun joined the two in ganging up on his hyung. "That boy really made my hyung happy."

"Yeah.. he's still the best one for me!" Hansol agreed and high fived Jaehyun. Taeyong shook his head again and stopped the three of them on talking about that certain boy. "He might kill me and make me a fertilizer on his plants. Let's not talk about him anymore."

 

 

* * *

 

 

_It was a chilly evening when Taeyong and his friends, Jaehyun, Johnny, Taeil and Hansol went to an event where they need to support Jaehyun's boyfriend, Doyoung on his first gig as the bar's vocalist. They settled in a table in front of the stage and cheered loudly for their friend. Taeyong suddenly glanced on his right and saw a beautiful photographer taking a picture on his friend. The boy then noticed that someone is watching when he walked on the other side to grab a drink to quench his thirst. Taeyong followed him and took the same drink that the other had and leaned on the bar table._

_"Hi! I'm Taeyong." He greeted and gave him a strong wink. The other man got flushed on his bold actions._

_"I'm really..not into this." He said but Taeyong ignored his statement._

_"it's okay.. that's not important. I just want to know if you believe in love at first sight?" Taeyong asked making the other looked at him in confusion. He shook his head in disagreement and answered him awkwardly. "No."_

_Taeyong walked away but he went to his left to lean back on the bar table and wink. "How about love at second sight?"_

_The photographer couldn't help but to smile on his words._

_"Heck, I'm right! I'm really a camera!" Taeyong spoke again that caught the photographer's attention. "Why?"_

_"Cause I can make you smile." The photographer couldn't help but to smile again and blush in front of the flirting Taeyong. He take a moment to look at him._

_"You know what? You might not get home tonight." Taeyong smirked and asked. "Why?"_

_"Cause you're already in my mind." Taeyong laughed and replied. "Like a lice? Cause I can't get you out of my head."_

_"Like a piss... cause I can't resist you." The other said and both of them are laughing._

_"You're like a poop..." Taeyong's next statement made the photographer looked at him in disbelief but laughed along when Taeyong answered. "Cause I can't play you."_

_"I've never been compared to a poop." They both laughed again and finally introduced themselves._

 

_"I'm Taeyong."_

 

_"I'm Yuta."_

 

 


End file.
